Love of Four Seasons
by Serenity Prime
Summary: The Fire Nation Princess, the scarred woman, the traitor. The last waterbender of his tribe, the second son, the one who freed the avatar from her sleep. How was it that these two fell in love? Was it in winter when they were both so cold and in need of the other's warmth? was it spring? when all was new? Or summer, when passion feel wild? Or fall when everything began to change?


**Hello! Welcome to my Zutara Genderbend fic!**

 **So a few notes before we start:**

 **the name changes are as following**

 **Zuko- Xiu**

 **Katara- Kenai**

 **Aang- Jia**

 **Iroh- Lian**

 **This is a a series of interconnected one shots in the avatar world, there will be many changes but it will still be canon compliant to an extent.**

* * *

 **unassuming eyes**

* * *

Kenai almost didn't recognize her. To be fair to him, she looked almost completely different. The last time he saw her, she had shaggy hair, looked completely dirty and ragged and was covered in dirt, blood, and tears. Here, in Ba Sing Se, she had much longer hair—it was to her waist and he had to wonder how she got it so long—which was neatly arranged with a lovely and simple pin, her scar was covered with bandages, and she was wearing a dress.

It was weird seeing the former fire nation princess—the girl who chased them around the world, who fought him in the north pole, and made their life a constant series of running away—walking so soundly and unassuming.

His first instinct was to follow her.

So he did.

And boy was he surprised.

She was shopping. Like, shopping for stuff for herself shopping.

He figured she missed being a lavished and spoiled princess.

He kept a far enough distance that she wouldn't notice him. Until she went down an alley.

"What peasant?" she scoffed, when they were alone.

"You knew I was following you?" he felt like his brother now.

"You don't know how to be subtle. I had several vendors ask if I needed a knife." She rolled the eye that wasn't bandaged and leaned against the wall. "What do you want?"

"to warn you to stay away from Jia."

"Done and done. I have no interest in your little flying monkey." She shrugged.

"Just like that?" he asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Just like that." She confirmed with a frown. "Now excuse me, I want to finish my shopping."

"What miss being a spoiled brat?"

"Buzz off." She huffed going back to the crowded street.

* * *

Xiu wanted to burn the arrogant look off that water tribe peasant's face. She took a deep breath and went back to her shopping. She didn't know why she had agreed to go shopping but her aunt insisted it would help.

She felt awkward, especially since it had been so long since she actually bought herself stuff.

" _I know! Go shopping! Buy yourself a pretty dress and some new shoes and some accessories! What you need to is to spoil yourself! We haven't gone shopping since you were little." Aunt Lian insisted._

" _Why?" Xiu scoffed._

" _Because all girls deserve to feel pretty." The old woman smiled._

Xiu sighed and went about her shopping glad the peasant had left her alone. She figured shopping wasn't too bad in the end. She found a pretty dress, some hair pins, and a necklace. It still felt weird. Probably because it had been so long since she indulged herself.

The last time had been right before Lu Ten had gone with his mother to conquer the city she now stood in.

It seemed like that attempted had cursed their family in a way. Her cousin had died, her aunt fell from glory, and her family came apart like a vase falling to the ground.

She managed to sneak back into the tea shop without her aunt, well in Ba Sing Se she was her mother, causing a scene trying to see what she had bought. She figured she was due for a nap.

Kenai found himself lying in

* * *

bed trying to comprehend what the heck was up with the fire nation princess. She seemed so _peaceful_ that it bothered him to no end. He knew she was a damn threat—he's fought her enough times to know.

He turned to his side and watched as Jia, Toph, and Sokka played merrily with their cards. They didn't know that the angry freak with the braid was there. Though she was less angry and had more hair. How the hell did she get it so long? It had been what? A little over a year? Yeah probably.

He sat up and fixed his hair a bit.

"Something on your mind Sugar?" Toph called.

"Not sure." He replied closing his eyes and thinking of those hazel eyes.

* * *

Xiu was awoken by the sound of her aunt's singing.

She got up out of bed to go see what her aunt was doing and she found herself smiling. Her aunt was sewing and humming gracefully. Even in her old age, her aunt was still as beautiful as she was powerful. She sometimes wished she could be as confident as the woman.

Aunt Lian had gone through many hells, came out scarred, and yet, she still smiled and sang.

Maybe one day she could too.

Maybe she could surprise the world too.

Or maybe, she could go back to sleep. And dream with blue eyes.

* * *

 **if you have any requests for this story, I would totally love to hear them!**

 **also Xiu and Kenai aren't in love yet :3c, they just think the other has pretty eyes**


End file.
